Glee Pool Party
by JasperJasperJasper
Summary: What else would our Glee clubbers do during their summer vacation? Sue is up to no good as she formulates a plan to ruin the Glee clubbers' summer. What could she possibly do at a pool party?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonder characters from Glee.

* * *

><p><em>Cool, there's a pool party this weekend. There'll be a lot of hot girls there and maybe their moms too. If only I wasn't stuck on serving duty. I just can't pull of those tacky khaki shorts and blue button down. It's not that I don't look good in them, but I look better without them. Why couldn't I be on lifeguard duty that weekend? Then I could have all of those sweet chicks in the palm of my hand. I wonder who <em>does_ have lifeguard duty that day…_

Puck went to scan the sign next to the pool party flier on the employees' bulletin board at the country club. Working here was never his first choice, but he got more for it than cleaning pools, so long as his focus stayed on money and not sex with hot moms. Finn was also working at Glenmoor; for the past two weeks, he'd been working out at the tennis courts in the shop or as a tutor to young children. What they thought Finn could teach them, Puck didn't know. I guess how to hit the net. The workers' schedule usually went that your job at the country club would switch every week. Puck usually went back and forth from poolside server to lifeguard.

_Frankenteen._ "They put _him_ on lifeguard duty over me?"

"Who?" Finn had just walked up behind Puck.

Puck, an idea in his head, quickly moved to cover the pool party flier. "Um, you."

"Oh, sweet."

"But I don't think it's a very good idea," added Puck.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's for the weekend, so there'll be a lot of people there—

"No more than there are normally."

"I heard that there's a birthday party. Yeah. And I really feel that I'm better suited for lifeguarding on that particular day."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been a lifeguard longer than you have and I have experience in saving peoples' lives."

"When have you had to do that?"

"Dude, I do a pool cleaning service. You'd be surprised at how many people can drown in an above-ground swimming pool. Think about how many can drown in a pool that's actually _in_ the ground! This is Ohio! You've missed a lot while you've been over at the tennis courts."

"Wow. And with a birthday party, a lot more Ohioans will be here to drown!"

"Exactly, so let me take your shift. I'll make sure everyone is safe."

"Sure, dude. Thanks! But, what job will I have?"

"We'll switch. You'll be serving food and drinks from the poolside restaurant, maybe even at the birthday party; they might let you have a cupcake."

"Mmm cupcakes."

* * *

><p><em>Mission accomplished.<em>

_Pool party. Half naked—strike that, in this day and age ¾ naked teens clogging up the pool. Performing misfit activities. Tanning and taking all of the good lawn chairs. I could use a tan. Dancing to loud music. Ordering intoxicating drinks poolside. Being all too loud and overly obnoxious. What is this country club coming to? What if they invade the tennis courts, interrupting my doubles match with Figgins! That is the only chance I have to give him a few good whacks with a tennis ball. This will not stand!_

_WHACK!_

"OH! Again, Sue?" Principal Figgins had been pleasantly playing up at the net during a doubles match when a tennis ball from behind had hit him right between his shoulder blades.

"Yeah, well, it was bound to happen," said Sue Sylvester, swinging her racket in the air. She glanced over at the team across the net. "Water break!" she yelled.

The two teams made it over to the shaded awning and the water fountains. Principal Figgins drank from the fountain, as did a member from the opposing team, Sandy Ryerson. His teammate, Henri, was off to the side, still trying to manage the tennis racket without his thumbs. He was having little success, and continued to drop the racket. Sue studied the pool party flier on the tennis shop's door again. Satisfied, she walked back to her court.

"Sandy, why is the gimp playing—strike that, even on the tennis courts?" asked Sue.

Sandy got up from the water fountain and walked over to Sue, standing under the awning. "Well, Sue, Howard Bamboo canceled on me this morning. He said he had to practice counting numbers so that he wouldn't be booted off inventory at Sheets N' Things."

"I see, and Woodshop over there has always been the second choice?" They looked over at Henri, who was practicing hitting the tennis balls (finally having gotten hold of the racket using both hands) that Principal Figgins was throwing at him.

"Well, I don't have many options. You see, um, none of my other friends know how to play tennis."

"And Woodshop does? A ball he actually hit flew to another court and the one after that went over the fence! Sandy, I think that you don't have any friends."

"Untrue, I have friends, they just don't like me. Or want to be near me. Thank God for Facebook."

Sue and Sandy looked back at Figgins and Henri. None of the balls had been hit so far. "This is hopeless," said Sue. When the racket finally made contact with the ball, Henri ended up letting go of the racket, causing it to fly through the air, hitting Principal Figgins in the forehead.

"OH!" Figgins cried as he was knocked unconscious to the ground. Henri ran over to try and pick up the racket again, which seemed to be the hardest part about not having thumbs.

Figgins was still on the ground. "Get up!" ordered Sue. "We still have another game!"

"It looks like you'll need a replacement too, Sue."

_Hmm_, thought Sue,_ this could work to my advantage_. "Well, unlike you, I have better resources to dip into. People _with_ all of their body parts to switch out with Figgins." Henri was now trying to pull out his cell phone to call 911;_ curse flip phones!_ "Is he trying to open a flip phone?" Sandy went over to help Woodshop with the phone. "Imbeciles." Sue looked towards the tennis shop and screamed, "MAN DOWN!"

Country club employees came running from the shop and from their stations at the courts. Sue spotted Finn Hudson."Frankenteen! Get over here!"

"Um, Ms. Sylvester?"

"I'll expect you to bow next time you see me. Now, take out your phone and call Schuester for me, do you hear me?"

"Yes. Er, right away." Sue looked to were Figgins lay. The staff was trying to get him onto a stretcher, Henri helping with no success. Sandy, now having opened the phone and about to call 911, realized that the phone was out of battery. "Um, Ms. Sylvester? He's here."

She snatched his phone away and spoke in a sharp voice, "Listen here William, you are to be my doubles partner tomorrow. Come to Glenmoor—that's a country club—at 9 AM. I know that you're not fortunate enough to be a member, so just tell them at the gate that you're here to see Sue Sylvester. I'll call ahead. Okay, we're done talking now."

She gave the phone back to Finn. Finn turned away from Sue in order to talk to Mr. Schuester, "Sorry about that…" And then in a lowered voice, "No, I don't know what she's planning," he said with a quick glance at Sue.

She was yelling at the still unconscious Figgins as they took him away on the stretcher. "You're weak! I've hit you so many times and this is the one time you allow yourself to be knocked unconscious! You're lucky that I have a backup! And you, Woodshop, you should be banned from the courts!"

"No!" cried Sandy. "I have no one to replace him!"

"Frankenteen will take his place tomorrow."

"Um, it looks like I'll be playing with you …No, I work here…Puck's here too…Okay, see you tomorrow."

Sandy sauntered over to Finn. "Well, congratulations." He reached to shake his hand. Finn started to pull away, but Sandy had his hand before he could. "We'll make a great team," Sandy said as he gave Finn one of his creepy, toothy smiles.

* * *

><p>The next day found Sue waiting, in a white track suit, at the tennis courts with Finn, who was awkwardly sitting under the awning. As soon as Sandy appeared, Sue dragged him off towards the back of the court. "Listen up, Sparky, I've heard tell of a pool party happening on Saturday."<p>

"It's Wednesday."

"Just shut up and listen. This summer has been particularly trying for me because I have had no chances to annoy the Glee club." Sandy looked like he was about to say something, but was silenced by a glare from Sue. "I have a plan to crush their summer fun, but I need them to all be together. I am requiring you to invite the whole Glee club to the pool party—don't speak—there, I will assemble my Cheerios to do a brutal attack on the Glee club. You got that, Pinky?" Sandy looked at her questioningly. "You may speak now."

"Why can't _you_ just invite them, Sue."

"That would look very suspicious. Schuester is already wary."

"I'm not updated with the current members of the club. Could I have a list?"

"Sure," said Sue. They walked back to the awning. "Frankenteen, get me a piece of paper and a pencil, pronto!" He ran off to the tennis shop. On his return Sue said, "What did I tell you yesterday?"

"Oh!" Finn quickly dropped to the group in a sort of kneeling bow and presented Sue a pad of paper and a pen. Sue took both and she and Sandy sat on the bench. Finn went to the gate to look for Mr. Schuester.

"These are the children: Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, kid with white hair." She looked over at Finn, "What's the name of that kid in Glee with the white hair?"

"Sam?"

"Yes, Sam, Quinn, Tina, other Asian. Who's the other Asian?"

"Tina?"

"No."

"Mike?"

"Mike, wheels…Artie, what's Porcelain's real name?"

"Kurt?"

"Kurt…Finn and Puck are already here, and Lauren. I should invite William and, oh, Erma or Elma…whatever her name is would be funny to have here too. I could do some serious damage."

"Who's Elma?"

"The guidance councilor."

"Emma."

"Is that her name? Finn is that everyone in Glee club?"

"Well, so far…"

"What do you mean? Be straight with me."

"Well, a friend of Kurt's was thinking of transferring—

"Good, what's his name?"

"Blaine."

"Alright. There you go, Sandy. Oh, look who finally decided to show up!" said Sue. She stood to meet Schue at the gate.

"I'm sorry, Sue. I had a hard time getting in. The guards at the front wouldn't believe me when I said that I was here to see you."

"That, William, is because I told them that you were a deranged pervert who was stalking me. I warned them that if a man named Will Schuester showed up with margarine-saturated hair that he should be turned away."

"I know. They sprayed me with a hose."

"Mr. Schuester, your hair is all limp and straight," said Finn, reaching a hand out to touch it.

"As it should be! Let's play ball!"

* * *

><p>Friday night.<p>

**To**: Kurt

**From**: Mercedes

Were you invited to a pool party at Glenmoor?

**To**: Mercedes

**From**: Kurt

The country club? Yes. Blaine was invited too.

**To**: Kurt

**From**: Mercedes

Cool. I guess I'll see you there.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Puck

**From**: Lauren

So, I was invited to that country club that you work at for the pool party tomorrow.

**To**: Lauren

**From**: Puck

Sweet, I'll be there. I'm the lifeguard that day.

**To**: Puck

**From**: Lauren

So you'll be in a hot swimsuit, right?

**To**: Lauren

**From**: Puck

What, like a speedo? No way!

**To**: Puck

**From**: Lauren

Not even for me?

**To**: Lauren

**From**: Puck

What are _you_ wearing?

**To**: Puck

**From**: Lauren

I don't swim. This is Ohio. I never learned how. But, I'll be there to see you.

**To**: Lauren

**From**: Puck

I'll think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Brittany

**From**: Santana

It looks like everyone was invited to the pool party at Glenmoor. Are you going to go?

**To**: Santana

**From**: Brittany

Of course. Artie's coming too.

**To**: Brittany

**From**: Santana

What's he going to do? He's in a wheel chair, he can't swim.

**To**: Santana

**From**: Brittany

He doesn't have to. It'll still be fun. I hope you come too.

**To**: Brittany

**From**: Santana

Whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Mercedes

**From**: Sam

So, I'll see you at the pool party?

**To**: Sam

**From**: Mercedes

Of course. I'm looking forward to it.

**To**: Mercedes

**From**: Sam

You'll be the hottest, fiercest girl there.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Finn

**From**: Rachel

I can't wait to see you at the pool party tomorrow. You're a lifeguard, right? Maybe you can save my life and be my hero.

**To**: Rachel

**From**: Finn

There's a pool party tomorrow? Where?

**To**: Finn

**From**: Rachel

At Glenmoor, where you work. You didn't get fired did you? Did you let someone drown? This is Ohio…I guess it can't be helped. You know, there should really be swimming lessons there!

**To**: Rachel

**From**: Finn

There isn't a pool party at Glenmoor tomorrow. There's a birthday party for, like, a third grader.

**To**: Finn

**From**: Rachel

Are you sure? Because everyone is talking about the party tomorrow at Glenmoor at ten. Sandy Ryerson invited all of the Glee club, plus Blaine, Emma, and Mr. Shue.

**To**: Rachel

**From**: Finn

Thank you for telling me Rachel. I guess I'll see you there. Good night.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Puck

**From**: Finn

What the hell, man? There's a pool party at Glenmoor tomorrow?

**To**: Finn

**From**: Puck

Hell, yes! See you there!

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Mike

**From**: Tina

I don't think I can go to the party. You know what happened at the last pool party I went to.

**To**: Tina

**From**: Mike

Don't worry about that. He won't be there and I'll be there with you this time.

**To**: Mike

**From**: Tina

Okay, I guess I'll just stay away from bathrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it so far?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful characters from Glee.

* * *

><p>"Is my plan in motion?" asked Sue. It was Saturday and the pool party was going to start around ten. Sandy had gotten there early, at nine, and was lounging out in the sun. "Answer quickly, I can't be near you if you're going to be "dressed" like that!"<p>

"What?"

"It's an idiotic tanning ensemble you've got. Why wear that pink cardigan tied around your shoulders, you'll get the weirdest tan line!"

"I'm really only concerned about my legs."

"Just answer me. I'm beginning to question my sanity at being at this pool party at all. Who knows how many more people will show up wearing Speedos?" She happened to glance across the pool and at that moment and saw Puck in a similar suit. She shuddered, _Why did I invite the Glee club! Who knows what Porcelain will wear. Or Will Schuester. I must keep my mind focused on counting down the seconds to when I will finally humiliate the Glee club for the umpteenth time and ruin their summer! _She turned back to Sandy, "And yours is such a dazzling pink that I can't stop looking at it!" Sue grabbed a towel from one of the other chairs and threw it across Sandy.

"Hey!"

"Did you invite all of the correct children?"

"Yes! And William and the guidance councilor!"

"Fine," Sue stalked away towards the tennis courts. She had left her Cheerios there to get some exercise while they waited for the opportune moment to strike.

_I hope that Blondie with the big mouth shows up_, thought Sandy.

* * *

><p>Puck sat on top of the lifeguard's tall chair at the end of the pool. "Dude, why?" asked Finn.<p>

"Why did I trick you into switching jobs?"

"Yes."

"Because, dude, I look so much hotter as a lifeguard and now that the Glee club is coming, it makes this even better."

"Rachel wanted to see me as lifeguard."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll save her life for you while you're stuck catering to everyone. Speaking of which, what's with all of the slushie machines?"

"It's this summer's special, like that one summer when all of the girls ordered pizzas with extra anchovies." They both grimaced at this. "So there are about ten slushie machines and an ice pump in the kitchen is case the ice melts or, as is predicted, we run out."

"Cool, can you get me a grape one?"

* * *

><p>At nine thirty, Lauren showed up at the pool. She found Puck still lounging in the lifeguard chair, drinking a slushie. "You're not going to throw that at me, are you? 'Cause if you do, I'ma wack your face."<p>

"Why would I slushie such a pretty girl, like you?" asked Puck as he jumped down to stand beside Lauren.

"Nice suit, I approve," said Lauren, looking Puck up and down. He was in a red Speedo, as promised.

"Oh, geez, dude!" cried Finn as he walked past.

"Look all you want. Lauren, where's your swimsuit?"

"I told you, I'm not swimming."

"I was going to teach you how," Puck looked much put out. A splash sounded in the pool. "Looks like I have my first victim," commented Puck looking at the swirling waters to see who jumped.

"I'll leave you to it then. Hey, Finn, what's there to eat around here?" Lauren walked over to the outdoor restaurant to have a look at the menu.

When the water cleared, Puck was able to see who had jumped, it was Blaine. "So, the first midget has arrived." Puck went to sit back in his stately chair.

"Whose the other midget?" asked Blaine.

"Rachel," answered Puck.

Blaine looked over at where Kurt was setting up his things. "Kurt, come in!" said Blaine.

Kurt was adjusting the umbrella over the lawn chair. "No, thanks!" he answered and began to lay out a towel on the chair.

"Why not?"

"I'm not a huge fan of getting sunburns, or freckles, or skin cancer."

"That's what sunscreen is for. Why did you wear the skimpiest suit if you don't want your skin to come in contact with the sun?" reasoned Blaine, swimming to the side of the pool and resting his arms on the edge.

"Do you see how white I am! This skin would burn so easily."

"Who am I supposed to swim with?" Blaine pouted. At that moment, Brittany and Santana dove into the pool, both doing double flips off of the diving board.

"I'd say that's a ten, Brit!" said Artie, who was by the entrance to the pool.

Blaine got out of the pool to sit beside Kurt and tried to coax him into the pool. Meanwhile, the other Glee clubbers showed up: Mercedes in a leopard print one-piece, Sam in the gold swimsuit from their Rocky Horror performance—"What? It's the only one I have."—, Mike with a frightened Tina, both in black, Quinn wearing a sky blue bikini, and Rachel, hers was a red one-piece and a skirt with white polka-dots.

Sue was watching from the far gate, _I knew Porcelain would do it. A purple Speedo!_ She stalked back to the tennis courts.

* * *

><p>The Glee clubbers all congregated in a corner of the deck, taking over several lawn chairs. Brittany and Santana came out of the water to join them. Brittany saw Blaine and squealed, "You're wearing pink too!" She grabbed his are and pulled him up to stand by her. "We can be like Ken and Barbie!"<p>

Blaine felt very awkward. "Um, Brittany, I think that a more Ken-like person would be Sam, don't you think?" he said, untangling himself from her grasp.

"But he's not wearing pink!"

Kurt stepped in, "Ken doesn't have to wear pink, trust me, Brittany."

"Okay." She let Blaine go and hopped over to Sam, who was talking with Mercedes.

"You dated her?" said Blaine incredulously.

"Um, yeah."

"How could you stand it?"

"I find it to be quite entertaining actually," said Artie.

Schue came in through the gate next to their group. "Hey, guys. You're all here too."

"Sandy Ryerson invited us. Did he invite you too, Mr. Schue?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, that's weird."

"Mr. Schue, what are you wearing?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, I'm curious too," added Mercedes.

"Are you going swimming with a shirt on?" asked Sam.

"Oh, this! Um, no, actually this is a rash guard. People wear them swimming all the time."

Schue's rash guard was black with short sleeves and clung tightly to his body. Everyone was wondering why someone would wear that swimming. This was Ohio after all, so no one had ever heard of a rash guard.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Schuester," said Sam.

"I doubt many people wear them since this is the first time I've seen one," continued Kurt.

"No one wears them around here. I spent a summer in Florida where all of the surfers wear them."

"Wow, you surf?" Emma had joined them. Through the white fabric of her cover-up her dark purple one-piece suit was just visible. "That's really awesome."

"Thanks Emma."

Puck had moseyed over to their side of the deck as well. "Mr. Schue, what are you wearing?"

Schue shook his head. _What was wrong with these kids? They need to get out of the state more_. Mercedes intercepted, "We've already discussed that."

"Oh." Puck looked at everyone sitting around. "You know I am the lifeguard and this is a pool party." He looked at the poorly populated pool. "So let's get to swimming!" He, Brittany, Sam (dragged by Brittany), Santana, Mike, and Blaine all jumped in the pool. "Come on everyone! I mean everyone!"

"Mike!" shouted Tina.

"It's okay, he's not here. Just come into the pool." Mercedes led the trembling Tina to the steps and they entered the pool.

"Quinny, come on," said Brittany.

"Just setting my towel out." When she finished, she slowly lowered herself into the pool, careful to not get her hair wet.

"Are there any floaty things, Puck?"

"Or a football?"

"Of course. Finn, would you mind?"

"You're the lifeguard."

"I can't leave the pool. Tina over there looks like she's about to have a heart attack. I need to keep these kids safe." Finn growled angrily. He went to set down his serving tray and fetched ten floaty tubes and five inner tubes and tossed them into the pool. He later returned with a football.

"Thanks Finn," said Mike. He got Tina to sit on an inner tube with Mercedes while he and Sam tossed the football.

"Let's do a head count...nine. So, minus Finn, Artie, and Lauren...You two! Kurt and Rachel! Get in the pool!" shouted Puck.

"No way am I getting sunburn," said Kurt. He was content to simply watch the group while reading the new Vogue.

"My sunscreen hasn't been on long enough," explained Rachel. "It'll all come off in the pool."

Puck climbed out of the water. "Okay then, you'll be second." Puck quickly grabbed Kurt and chucked him into the pool. "You're next, Berry!"

Kurt surfaced, spluttering all of the water out of his lungs. "Puckerman I will destroy you! Where did my sunglasses go? Who throws a man wearing sunglasses into a pool?"

"AHH!" That was Rachel. Puck threw her near where Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were talking. Rachel's clumsy cannonball ended up in spraying the trio of girls.

"My hair!" Quinn cried. When Rachel resurfaced, Quinn splashed her in the face with all her might.

"Ak! Would you let a girl breath—

Brittany then splashed her. "Is it time for a splash war?" she asked.

"That's a great idea!" said Puck. He did a humongous cannonball right next to Tina and Mercedes, causing their inner tubes to flip. The rest of the Glee club started to splash one another, the entire length of the pool their combat zone. No place was safe.

"Can everyone just stop for a minute? I need to find my sunglasses!" Kurt was trying to navigate the swirling waters of the splash wars in search of his sunglasses.

"I've got them!" Blaine swam over to Kurt.

"Thank you!"

"Here," said Artie. Kurt gave the sunglasses to Artie who put them on the table.

As soon as they were out of Kurt's hand, Blaine splashed him in the face. "Anderson, you're gonna get it. But, first, where's Puck?"

Sue Sylvester was back at the fence, occasionally turning around to yell at her Cheerios, "Closer to the net! Hit it harder! Do you want what happened to Figgins happen to you?" Looking back at the pool she was satisfied to see that everyone had made it to the party. It was time to brief her Cheerios on the mission they would undertake.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next the mystery of Tina will be revealed.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters from Glee.

* * *

><p>While the Glee clubbers took over the pool, Will went over to help Emma set up her things. "Need any help there?" he asked.<p>

"Well, I appreciate the offer, but it's kind of something I have to do myself. It has to be just right."

"Okay," Will knew how Emma could be. He sat on the chair beside her's.

"So, Sandy was nice to invite us," said Emma. She set her bag on the table and took out her towel.

"Yeah, I still can't imagine why."

"Maybe he was just being nice. You guys are friends right? From Acafellas?"

"Um, no not really." Emma shrugged. She took out clothespins from her bag and used them to pin the top of the towel on the back of the chair so it wouldn't fall down. Will watched the proceedings, looking at her bathing suit-clad body through her cover-up. Once she pinned the top of the towel into place, she took a rolling pin out of her bag and used it to smooth the towel down. Will shook his head, baffled by this next step. _She's always so prepared! _"It's strange seeing all of my students together at a party."

"They look like they're having fun," replied Emma. She took off her cover-up and began to fold it neatly.

Will stared at Emma and then tried to continue the conversation, still transfixed by her, "It's just weird to see so much of their skin."

"That would be weird, but they're just swimsuits. I'm sure that's all that people wear in Florida."

"True, but have you seen Kurt?"

"I have," said a voice behind them, "and I think I pull off the look better. I like that boy he's with even better, though. I haven't seen him before." Sandy Ryerson was strolling towards them. He sat down on Emma's chair, causing her to flinch. "So, are you two not having fun?"

Emma was staring in horror at him, Will wasn't doing any better, but someone had to say something. It was Will, "No, we and everyone else," he gestured to the pool, "are having a great time."

"Th-thank you for i-in-inviting us," Emma said. She reached for her rolling pin again.

"That's lovely." Sandy's eyes strayed towards the gate. "Well, have fun!" He left, walking over to the gate where Will could see Sue Sylvester waiting for him. Emma was too busy fixing her chair.

"This is all very suspicious."

"What is?" Emma had finished with her chair and was now getting her sunscreen out.

"Sandy just went over to talk with Sue."

"So?"

"She and I are sworn enemies!" Will looked very worried now. Sandy and Sue were now conversing behind the fake palm trees with neon lights.

"Maybe they're just friends."

"Or maybe this whole party is a trap. Maybe Sue had Sandy invite all of us here, luring us into her evil plot!"

Emma looked at him as if he were ill. "Have you been having any bad dreams lately?" Will shook his head. "I know that you and Sue haven't gotten along in the past, but maybe you're just paranoid because you haven't been around her very much since the school year ended.

"Maybe…" said Will. He was still unsure.

"Hey, Will, would you help me put on some of this sunscreen? I can't reach my back."

"Of course." Will noted that her one-piece did go down rather low.

* * *

><p>As the splash war started to die down, the cry for pizza could be heard.<p>

"Hey, Finn! Make yourself useful and go get us some pizza!" ordered Santana.

"Please?" added Rachel.

Finn glared at Puck. _This should be his job!_ Thought Finn. He looked back at Rachel. "Sure, Rachel." He stalked to the restaurant.

The rest of the Glee club was filing out of the pool. Once they were dry, they pulled together tables to make one giant table big enough for the whole Glee club. They sat down, Puck included, and waited for Finn with the pizza.

Tina was sitting as close to Mike as possible. She still looked very nervous. Mercedes spoke up, "Girl, what is wrong with you today?"

Tina didn't answer. "She had a bad experience the last time she was here," explained Mike.

"Story time!" said Brittany.

Tina shook her head. "If you tell us, then maybe we'll be able to make it better," supplied Rachel.

Mercedes put a comforting hand on Tina. "We're here for you, Tina."

"Thanks, guys. But, um…"

"It's okay," comforted Mike.

Tina nodded. "The last time I was here was for a birthday party last summer. Everyone from our Asian church was here, all of our sixty closest Asian friends. Mike was the only one who wasn't here."

"I'm still very sorry about that, Tina." He looked at the rest of the Glee club, "I had a really bad case of the flu."

"Mike and I were still a new couple, so the other boys thought I was still available. The whole party turned into an ambush. All of the Asian boys were following me and bothering me in the pool. I tried to retreat among the moms and that worked for awhile. But then came lunch time, so we all had to sing "Happy Birthday" around the cake. When the food and drinks were being passed out—can you believe that there was pizza with extra anchovies?—, a drink spilled all over me, a raspberry slushie."

"Oh!" everyone knew what that felt like.

"I left to go to the bathroom to clean the slushie off. When I came out of the bathroom…" Tina trailed of and looked down at the ground.

"They guy whose birthday it was, Clement Li, was there." He looked at Tina to ask if he could continue. She nodded. "And his lips basically attacked hers."

Tina spoke up again, "I ran away, but it didn't matter because for the rest of the party he kept following me. He ended up grabbing me in the deep end of the pool and I almost drowned."

"How did you escape?"

"That's the funny part," said Mike.

"Funny?" questioned Quinn.

"Well, curious part," corrected Mike.

"Ms. Sylvester saved me." Everyone around the table fell even more silent. They were searching their brains for a reason why this spiteful woman would save someone from the Glee club. Only Kurt understood. "She was suddenly there, she must have dived in. Clement just let go of me, so she probably frightened him. Sue grabbed my arms and took me back to the surface. She got me out of the pool and then she just left."

"Why would she do that?" asked Lauren.

"She _is_ a teacher," said Kurt. "She's not that heartless. I bet that she would help any one of us."

Everyone looked at Kurt as if he was crazy, except Tina, who answered, "I think that she is kind of possessive of us. That she wants to be the only one to ruin our lives," Tina tried to explain. "She doesn't want to share that with anyone else."

"But didn't you say, Quinn, that she got that choreographer—who is shorter than me—to replace Mr. Schuester?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, but it was here idea and her doing," explained Quinn.

"I see," said Rachel.

Finn had been there with the pizza and had heard the end of the discussion. As he started to pass out the pizza he said, "I don't like all of this talk about how Ms. Sylvester likes to ruin our lives. It's kind of scaring me."

"Why? It's summer, she's not here," said Artie.

Puck's eyes went wide. "Yes, she is here. She's a member of Glenmoor." Puck looked around the area for any sign of her.

"I think I saw her at the pool gate a couple of times today," said Finn.

Emma and Will joined their lunch table. "I saw her too, Finn. I think that inviting us all here is part of an evil plot—Ow!"

Emma hit him on the arm. "Don't be ridiculous. She's here training her Cheerios, they're all over the tennis courts."

"How do you know it's them?" asked Mercedes.

"They're all in their uniforms."

"But she was talking to Sandy," argued Will.

"I told you, they're just friends," said Emma. When she got her piece of pizza she took one of her personal napkins and laid it on top of the pizza to absorb the grease.

"Sandy doesn't have friends," mutter Schue.

Finn finished passing out the pizza. "Dig in everyone." He started walking away.

"Wait, don't you want to eat with us?" asked Rachel.

"I have to serve everyone else who wants lunch."

"Forget them. They'll figure out that if they just get up and go over to the restaurant, they'll be served there. They're just lazy."

"Why didn't you do that then?" asked Finn. He sat down anyway next to Rachel.

"It's fun to order you around," reasoned Santana.

Mercedes turned back to Tina, "Thank you for telling us, Tina. Are you still scared?"

"Yes, he could be here. He's a member of the country club."

"He sound like a complete jerk," said Rachel.

"He's actually very smart. He's only seventeen and is graduation from college next year."

"Well, he is Asian," said Artie, earning glares from Mike and Tina.

"That still doesn't mean he's not a jerk!"

"I suppose. I hope he doesn't come here today."

"We'll be here for you," said Kurt.

"And so will Sue Sylvester apparently," added Blaine.

"I wonder what she'll do to us," said Finn.

"This is good, everyone think about ways she could interfere today," said Schue.

Emma whispered to him as everyone started discussing possible plots, "I don't think that that is a very good idea, Will."

"This is a great idea, now there's fifteen people brainstorming, sixteen if you join."

"What if her Cheerios abduct us?"

"They could bring tennis balls with them! It could be all-out war!"

"They out-number us!"

"We have to think of a counter attack!"

"If that's what she's planning to do at all…"

"She could dye the pool, and then we'd all be purple or something!"

"Maybe she'll put acid in the pool!"

"Or poison our food!"

Everyone looked at their pizza. Finn shook his head, "It's not the food guys, come on, just eat."

"Maybe she'll push Artie into the pool!" said Brittany

"Brittany, that's terrible!" said Artie.

"We'll figure out what she's doing eventually," said Schue. "Artie, I doubt that you're the lone target here."

"That makes me feel a lot better, Mr. Schue."

**What is Sue really planning? Will Clement show up? Will Artie be pushed into the pool?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters from Glee.

* * *

><p><em>What does Sue still want with me? I invited all the children, as promised, no questions asked. What else must I do? She might as well tell me what she's planning if she wants me to be this involved. At least it's not a total loss: Blondie showed up and a new kid that I've never seen before showed up too. He must be Blaine. Mmm…new eye candy.<em>

"Let me interrupt you from your perverted thoughts," Sandy's face fell as he stopped at the gate by Sue Sylvester.

"I wasn't thinking of anything of that nature! I was simply thinking about the oddity of Will Schuester swimming in a t-shirt."

"I saw your face; you were licking your lips! And anyway, you thinking of Mr. Wavy-hair isn't any better. You dummy, he's wearing a rash guard, haven't you ever been to Florida?" She looked back towards the pool. "That same Will Schuester is looking straight at us." She opened the gate and steered Sandy around behind the neon-lit palm tree.

Before Sue could speak, Sandy said, "What more do you need from me, Sue? I got all of the children here. What else is there?"

"So much else," said Sue.

"Maybe if you were to let me in on your plan, then I could be of more help to you."

Sue snapped her head back to Sandy. "I never let anyone know the full details of my plans. My Cheerios, they only know their part. They know nothing of your involvement, so I see no reason for you to know of their involvement in the plan."

"Sue that doesn't—

"I'm going to tell you what you must do next, so you'd better listen up." Sandy fell silent. He did not want Sue Sylvester as an enemy. Shuester had demonstrated all of the dangers of that. "You got all of the children here, now I need all of the children to be in the pool at one time. You got that? They must be in the pool for the plan to succeed!"

"In the pool, yes. But what about that kid in the wheelchair and that one girl who didn't bring a swimsuit?"

"Wheels we can't do anything about. I will not be known for pushing a kid in a wheelchair into a pool. That's too cruel even for one Sue Sylvester. Zizes on the other hand has no reason not to be in the pool. It's her own fault that she didn't bring a swimsuit."

"Do I push her in? I don't think even I am that strong."

"Don't flatter yourself; you couldn't push someone as small as Rachel into the pool." She thought about the Zizes problem some more. "Maybe you could convince one of the kids to get her into the pool."

"What about, Finn? He's working; he's not allowed to be in the pool!"

"And you think I care because…?"

"He could get fired."

"That won't happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I won't let it. I'll let him keep his sad job; Finn losing his job is not part of the plan, so it will not be done. I have a great amount of influence here, so don't worry about Finn's job."

"Well, there's another problem," ventured Sandy. "How will I get all of the Glee club into the pool at one time?"

"And Will and Emma, don't forget. Think of something to grab their attention. Volleyball, Chicken fights, Races, something!"

"But what if—

"Hey, just do your job and I'll do mine. As soon as they're all in the pool, I will assemble my Cheerios. You might not want to be in the pool at that point." She took out a pair of binoculars from her tennis bag that was slung around her shoulder.

"Binoculars?" questioned Sandy.

"All dastardly schemes need a pair. It's easier to pick apart which body's which in the pool this way. I'll be keeping an eye on you." Sandy nodded. "We're done talking now." Sandy nodded. "That means leave."

Sandy walked back towards the pool. He saw all of the Glee clubbers eating pizza, unaware of the plan that was about to unfold. _Of course, I'm none the wiser._

* * *

><p>Will Schuester continued to worry about the fabled plot. When Sandy came back into the pool area, he watched him carefully. Sandy walked over to the director of Glenmoor who was in charge of the pool party. The director handed Sandy a piece of paper, perhaps a list of something. Sandy then walked back to his lawn chair, studying the piece of paper.<p>

* * *

><p>This is what the paper that sandy carried read:<p>

Today's Events:

Volleyball (in pool activity): 12-1

Hula-hooping contest: 12-1

Racing (in pool activity): 1:30-2

Dance contest: 2-3

Slip-n-slide open all day

Blow up obstacle open all day

_Which will get all of the children in the water? Volleyball starts in a couple of minutes. I hope none of the children prefer hula-hooping. I do love it when hips move that way, though. That'll have to be for another day…Sue said that volleyball was an option. But how do I make sure that all of them play?_

He found a volley ball near a pile of inner tubes and presented it to the Glee Club. "The volleyball tournament starts in five minutes, is anyone up for it?" When no one answered, Sandy had to make something up, "You know, your team captain has to be a member of the club, so if anyone wants to play, I'll offer my services."

"I'm pretty sure that's not a rule," said Finn, trying not to make eye contact with Sandy.

"Excuse me, but how long have you been working here? Only this summer? Four weeks? I'm doing this for you guys. It'll be fun!"

He tried to throw the ball to Artie, but instead it hit the table and bounced up into Emma's face. "Oh my God!"

"Emma, are you okay?" asked Will.

"Oh my God." She stumbled out of her seat at the lunch table. Will took her arm and led her to her lawn chair. "Use the roller first!" She shrieked.

"Emma, you've got to sit down," argued Will.

"Not on a wrinkled towel!" Giving up, Will quickly rolled the roller up, down, and across the towel, only then would Emma sit down.

Back at the lunch table, Sandy said, "Well, how 'bout it?"

"Are you sure that we need a Glenmoor member on our team?" Rachel doubted it.

"Yes, so it's either me or Ms. Sylvester."

"So Sue _is_ here?" asked Artie.

"Er, yes." Sandy went to retrieve the volleyball.

The Glee clubbers talked amongst themselves: "I do want to play volleyball, guys. I mean how many chances will we have, we live in Ohio!" said Mike.

"But it's Sandy, he gives me the creeps!" said Finn.

"Yeah, he was looking at me in a really weird way," said Sam.

"He was looking at me like that too," added Blaine.

"I want to play volleyball, I don't care who's on the team," said Puck.

"We want to play too," said Quinn, motioning to her, Santana, and Brittany.

"I'm in," said Mercedes.

Sandy returned. "Who's up for it?" He looked around at all of them, eyes lingering on Blaine. Puck, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Blaine, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany joined him in the pool and swam over to the side with the volleyball net.

"Wait, guys!" said Rachel. She had found a sign that had the list of events. "There's a hula-hooping contest right now too!"

"Sorry, Mike, but I think I'd rather do that," said Tina, going over to join Rachel.

"That's alright, Babe."

Brittany joined them as well.

"Are you going to the contest too, Kurt?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, hula-hooping is more of my forte."

"I'll join you then."

Sandy looked on in horror. "Are you sure you'd rather not play volleyball? I'm sure that with everyone together, we could win the competition! Don't—

Sandy's cries were lost as a hurtling volleyball hit him in the ear and sent him under the water. "Haha, yeah!" said Puck.

"That's terrible!" said Quinn.

"I don't really care. Let's play some volleyball!"

As the volleyball competition started to get into full-swing, Sandy climbed out of the pool, only to see Sue Sylvester's penetrating gaze staring directly at him. She lifted a finger and curled it back, signaling for him to come over. He walked over slowly, his head hung down.

Sue talked without looking at him, "I thought I made it clear that all of them were to be in the pool, which would mean fifteen people. I only see seven. Seven! That's not even half!"

"I'm sorry, Sue, but some of them wanted to do the hula-hooping contest."

She gave him a scary look. "_That's_ what held you up? Pathetic! Also, I saw your little stunt with the volleyball. Who were you trying to throw it to anyway? The silverware?"

"Artie," he answered in a small voice.

"Right. After this foolish tournament is over, get them in that pool!"

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling okay, Emma?"<p>

"Yes, Will. Once I finish disinfecting my cheek and nose, I'll feel even peachy!" Emma snapped.

"Um, okay. Good."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Will. I just can't stand Sandy. To hit me with a dirty volleyball made even dirtier by having been in contact with his skin! Unbelievable! And for him to think that I wanted to play volleyball! Ridiculous."

"You don't like volleyball?"

"It's really just the pool that I have a problem with. There are a lot of people in there and even more people who've been in there previously. Can you imagine how gross that water is, Will?"

"I understand," he said, watching the volleyball match. His Glee club scored a point: Puck had lifted Blaine into the air, enabling him to spike the ball to the other team's side. Will smiled.

"But, you can go if you want to," said Emma.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. Will left to join the game. He noticed that Sandy wasn't there. Will stopped and looked around. _There. He's talking with Sue. Again!_ Will didn't know if Sandy was part of the plan or what, but he shivered before getting into the pool.

* * *

><p>Both contests went well. Our volleyball-playing Glee clubbers won match after match. They greatly appreciated Schue's help, especially since they were a man down because Sandy had ditched them. "He wouldn't have been much help anyway," reasoned Puck.<p>

Kurt won the hula-hooping contest. It had been close, coming down to Kurt and Brittany. Brittany had gotten distracted near the forty-five minute mark because the next song that the radio played was Britney Spear's "Oops I did it Again," to which Brittany, Rachel, and Blaine all sang and danced to.

Tina had lost early in the competition and had gone to get a slushie. She rather enjoyed them when they weren't being thrown at her. She got a peach one and sat down, watching the volleyball tournament. Soon, though, her relaxation was ruined by the sight of one particular person. The very person Tina did not wish to ever see again, especially not at Glenmoor and especially when she had a slushie in her hand. In her shock, she dropped her slushie, the top came off and it poured everywhere, all over her swimsuit and down her legs. She couldn't scream, she was frozen figuratively and literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Sandy ever appease Sue? What will Clement do?<strong>

**No one wants to guess what Sue's planning? No one has any ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters from Glee

* * *

><p>"The races are in half an hour," said Mike as he walked up to Tina. He saw the spilled slushie and Tina crying quietly. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her and putting his arms around her.<p>

The rest of the Glee club had caught up and went over to see what the problem was. Tina whispered, "He's here."

"Did he see you?" asked Mercedes. Everyone else was looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her terrorizer.

"I don't think so. Not yet."

"Tina," said Rachel, "I think we should help you get all of that slushie off of you, you'll freeze."

"The sun will probably melt it," said Sam, earning him a punch to the arm from Mercedes.

"If it does melt, then it will be all sticky, which is worse," reasoned Mercedes.

"I can't go to the bathroom again with him here."

"He hasn't seen you yet," said Mike.

"Maybe Mike and I could be, like, your guards!" offered Sam.

"Sure," said Tina, a smile creeping onto her face. "You guys can definitely take him if he comes anywhere near me."

"Exactly. We'd be glad to," said Mike. The five of them went off towards the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>The rest of the group sat sitting in the shade. Sandy came over to, yet again with another proposition. "How about we all join in the races at 1:30? We did so well in the volleyball tournament! We're sure to win the races too!"<p>

"You mean 'we' as in us; you didn't help us win the volleyball tournament," argued Puck.

"Puckerman! What are you doing sitting idle by? You're a lifeguard!"

The Director of today's pool party was coming towards them. Puck answered, "Lifeguards do mostly sit idle by; there isn't someone to save every minute of every hour!"

"This is Ohio!" Puck rolled his eyes, "Well, if you're going to think like that, then go sit on the lifeguard's chair. The races are starting soon, so you should be watching over the pool! Get to it!"

Puck held his hands up in surrender and walked in the direction of the lifeguard's chair. Sandy didn't give up hope, "Anyone for the races? Finn?"

"Um, I would love to and all, but I'm kind of working."

"Right. Can you bring me a plate of edamame? I seem to have forgotten to eat lunch."

"Only because it's my job," muttered Finn as he went to get Sandy's order.

"Lovely," said Sandy, clapping his hands together. He turned back to the Glee club, "So, there are races in all four swimming strokes: backstroke, breaststroke, butterfly, and freestyle. Then there's a team with four people, one for each stroke, that swim in succession. I'll tell you know that I do a mean breaststroke! I'm a valuable asset. Anyone else up for a Team Medley?"

"I can swim butterfly!" Puck yelled from his chair.

"Unless you're saving someone, then no!" the Director retaliated.

"I swim a fast freestyle," offered Blaine.

"Lovely," crooned Sandy.

"I'll be against you then," said Mike; their group was back from the bathroom.

"You can't leave me, Mike!"

"You'll be fine."

"Rachel and I will look after you," said Mercedes. Tina only nodded as Mike left to go to the far side of the pool, where the diving boards are.

"Who knows butterfly?" Sandy looked around expectantly.

"Sure, Sandy," said Will, raising his hand.

"I do backstroke," offered Sam.

"That's our Team Medley then," said Sandy. "I suppose I'll swim my breaststroke."

"But whose swimming freestyle?"

"We'll see who wins the freestyle race, the Team Medley is last after all," concluded Sandy.

Sandy, Will, Sam, Blaine, and Mike were joined by Brittany and Santana, both swimming backstroke, and Kurt to challenge Sandy's breaststroke.

The freestyle race was first. Blaine and Mike both performed smooth dives off of their diving boards at the start of the race. The race was two lengths of the pool. Mike led on the first lap, but then lost his starting energy, Blaine easily overtaking him for the win.

"Yeah, Blaine!" cried Kurt.

Puck, official referee, shouted, "Midget number one is the winner!"

"Thanks, Puck."

"Next up, backstroke!" Puck shrieked.

Brittany, Santana, and Sam stepped up to their diving boards. Sam waved over to the Glee girls who were clustered together, watching the races. Mercedes and Quinn both waved back.

Quinn gave Mercedes a hard look. "Why are you waving? Do you see anyone else waving? No, it should be just me and do you know why? Because he was waving at me, only me!" She crossed her arms, waiting for Mercedes to respond.

"Look, Quinn. We're just friends. I was waving at my friend."

"Friend? You two aren't close at all." She uncrossed her arms and ran her fingers through her hair.

"We're closer than you think," Mercedes muttered. None of the others were paying much attention to their conversation. Rachel was trying to keep Tina from running to Mike, Lauren was over talking to Puck, and Artie was waving to Brittany, giving her two thumbs up.

Quinn looked back at Mercedes, eyes searching. Mercedes stared back defiantly. Quinn smirked, "I see. You think that because he hasn't dated in awhile that he'll be interested in you." Quinn shook her head. "You see, him and I are perfect for each other—

"I thought you said that about you and Finn," Rachel interrupted. She was now listening with rapt attention to their conversation now that Ms. Pillsbury was keeping Tina company.

"My theory was correct; Finn was simply the wrong person." Mercedes and Rachel shared a look of disbelief. "I have found the right person now." There was a loud whistle. The backstroke race had begun.

"Well, you had your chance with him, now it's time that someone else gets a shot. He's over you, you blew it."

"Sam is mine. He never stopped loving me. He will be mine, permanently, by the end of the summer. And no one, especially you, a pushy, loud, annoying, obnoxious cow, and fright to look at in that swimsuit, are going to get in my way!" Quinn abruptly stood and walked a couple of paces away from them to watch the race.

"Oh, no she didn't!" Mercedes stood up.

Rachel panicked and grabbed Mercedes's arm. "Don't do this Mercedes. This fight is about nothing, just a polite wave. You don't have an attachment to Sam, so this fight would be over nothing!"

"Girl, you don't know a thing," Mercedes yanked her arm away. "Hey, Miss Priss! Get back here, I'm not done talking with you!" Quinn didn't move or even acknowledge that she'd spoken. Mercedes walked so that she was standing directly in front of Quinn, blocking her view of the pool.

"You're gigantic leopard frame is in my way," said Quinn darkly. She crossed her arms and stared Mercedes down.

"Listen, you slut," Quinn gasped, "Sam is completely mine and you have no right telling me otherwise." Quinn's look turned to confusion. "Yeah, that's right; Sam and I are together now." Quinn looked distressed. "We've been dating since Nationals!"

Quinn screamed and smacked Mercedes across her left cheek. Rachel ran to get Ms. Pillsbury. As she ran by the pool, she saw that the backstroke was over. "Don't scream lies in my face!"

"It's the truth and you know it! And another thing, don't be ragging on how I look! I like myself just the way I am and I can tell you that Sam likes me more than he'll ever love your skinny little, bitchy self!" Mercedes pushed Quinn away before she could slap her again.

"That's not true! He loved me first!" She came back and grabbed Mercedes's arm, twisting it in her grasp.

Mercedes broke free and grabbed Quinn by the shoulders. Over at the far side of the pool, the breaststroke race was about to begin. From Kurt's view atop the diving board, he could see the two girls fighting. He turned to Will behind him, "There's a historic catfight going on over there. It looks like Mercedes and Quinn."

A high-pitched shriek suddenly pierced the air, followed by, "Girls, stop it!" Emma was trying to break up the fight from a safe distance.

"Oh, good God," muttered Will. Everyone except for Kurt and Sandy, who were about to race, ran to the area where the fight was taking place.

"You think that everybody likes you, huh?" Mercedes shoved Quinn to the side, almost causing her to fall.

"That's because everyone who matters does!"

"I take it I don't matter then?"

"No!" Quinn's fist once again found Mercedes's cheek. Will had caught up by then; he got Quinn by the shoulders and pulled her back. She started sobbing. "This is wrong," she whispered. "_You are_ wrong!" Mercedes was clutching at her cheek. Sam rushed up to Mercedes, asking if she was okay. Quinn sobbed louder. "He'll never love you like he loved me!" Tears were streaming down her face. She stopped struggling against Will. Emma rushed over to Quinn to try and calm her down. Quinn covered her face and ran away from the scene.

"What was this all about?" asked Schuester.

"Well…" Rachel started. "It was about Sam actually." Everyone looked towards Sam.

"What did I do?"

"I'll tell you later," said Mercedes. She dragged Sam off to a more private place to discuss things.

"Should I go find Quinn?" asked Emma.

"Maybe later. We should give her time to cool off," suggested Will.

"So what was the fight about?" Kurt had just returned from his race.

"It was over Sam," explained Blaine. "So, did Sandy demonstrate his 'mean breaststroke skills' or what?"

"He was pathetic! I beat him by a whole lap."

"Did you win?"

"Oh! And I beat everyone else too, so yes, I won!"

"Sweet, I guess you'll be in the IM too."

"Unless you need a member of the club on your team," said Mike, imitating Sandy's earlier comment. Tina had finally been reunited with Mike and was now clutching his arm again.

"Last call for butterfly!" cried Puck, giving Mr. Schuester a pointed look.

"Right," said Will as he went to join the other competitors.

"Who won the backstroke race?" asked Rachel. "We were kind of in the middle of a crisis here."

"I won," said Santana.

"So that's me, Santana, Kurt, and Mr. Schuester for the Team Medley, correct?"

"That's correct, so we should go over, the Team Medley is next," said Santana.

The butterfly race started. "Go Will!" cheered Emma.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Artie and Brittany were talking while the race was going on. "You swam a great race, Brittany. Third out of ten isn't so bad, especially in Ohio."<p>

"Thanks, Artie." She looked down at the tiled deck. "Did you know how to swim, I mean before the accident?"

"I did."

"Are you sad that you can't swim now?"

"Nah, I mean I was never the fastest, so races don't appeal to me, I'm not very good at sports, or breath-holding competitions, and I don't like being without my glasses, or…" Artie's list of the minimal appeal of the pool went on and on. Brittany felt that he put a lot of thought into this and possibly into why other things he couldn't do weren't that great. Brittany could be very thoughtful and mindful of other people's feelings sometimes. "…And I really don't do the pruny skin look," finished Artie.

"But if you could swim, would you ignore all of those bad things, just to swim with me?"

"Of course," Artie looked out at the pool with a longing expression. "Anything for you, Brittany."

* * *

><p>Will won the butterfly race. There was to be a short break before the Medley Relay, so he and the glee club just chilled. That is, until Sue showed up. "It's her."<p>

"Who, Will?" asked Emma. They were all sitting around Emma's chair because she refused to sit in any other one.

"Sylvester." Will watched her stroll through the gate, hands on her hips and a small smile on her face as she turned her head this way and that as if she were looking for something. "I'm going to see what she's up to," Will stood.

"No! That's just what she wants you to do!" said Finn in a terrified voice. He was also hanging with their little group, listening to Sandy's every need. The breaststroke race seemed to be particularly taxing and he needed a new glass of water every two minutes. Sandy was really only at their group trying to justify his loss at the race: "My other Speedo, my neon green one, is more hydrodynamic." And also, "I'm really only comfortable in the middle lane, the last lane unnerved me, being so close to the side. It was the positioning, not my skill that was flawed." Kurt and Blaine merely rolled their eyes at this.

"Maybe Finn's right, Will." Emma was a little on edge with Sandy being so close by, touching distance from her chair.

"I can't sit still and be calm without knowing if she's up to something or not."

"Can't we just assume she's up to something?" asked Lauren. "She always is."

Sue was now slowly walking the length of the opposite side of the pool. She glanced over and caught Will looking at her; she sent him a devious wink. "That's it!" exclaimed Will. "I'm going over to see what her problem is."

Will caught up with her at one of the slushie machines. "I don't care if _you_ don't think that avocado and cotton candy go together. That's what I'm ordering! And don't forget to add in the whey protein."

"We don't have any whey protein," said the nervous boy in charge of making the slushies.

"Well, it just so happens that I've got some right here," Sue popped out a small container and gave it to the boy. Her toothy smile suggested that he take it and not question, which he did.

"Sue!" Will walked right up to her.

"Hey, buddy!" Sue said, turning around to be face-to-face with Schue. "Nice rash guard, you modeling for Sports Illustrated's worst pool attire?" She turned back towards the slushie machine.

Will was momentarily stunned that Sue knew what he was wearing. _How she knows what it is and my kids don't I will never know. Oh, right. I'm here on a mission._ He shook his head and moved where Sue could see him. He decided to ask her outright, "What are you planning, Sue?"

"Oh, William." She shook her head, more in pity. "Right now, I'm getting a slushie. Isn't that your Glee club's favorite? Then, I'm going to get a tan, I had a swimsuit made out of one of my track suits, it's even got the stripes on the sides. I think I look great in it, but I'll let you be the judge."

Will shuddered about the thought of Sue in a bathing suit, or even in anything that wasn't a track suit.

"Oh, I left out a step," said Sue as she finally received her slushie. She turned back to Will. "I am planning something, something big. I was scoping out the area earlier. This may be one of my best plans as it will certainly not go wrong." She threw a glare in Sandy's direction. "If I were you, I'd watch my back; there are a lot of slushie machines here. I feel like they're here just for you and your sad little Glee club, and your owl of a date. Has she ever been slushied before?"

"No."

Sue became thoughtful. She took a drink of her slushie. "Sensational!" she took another sip before turning back to Will. "What about you? Have I slushied you before?"

"I don't think so."

Sue made a sudden jerk with her arm so that it looked like she was about to throw her slushie at Will's face. Will jumped back five feet. Sue didn't throw it; she had only meant to scare him. "Why would I waste such a perfect slushie? It's almost as if I had made it. You seem a bit jumpy today, Will," she smiled slowly. "I'll be tanning if you need me." She walked to a lawn chair that would have a perfect view of where the Glee clubbers had set up their stuff. Will watched her go, he was stupefied. But, as soon as Sue set the slushie down and started stripping her track suit off, revealing her specially-made swimsuit, Will was jerked back to life and quickly turned around, not wanting to see that.

"Medley Relay is up next! Hop to it! Get a move on! March!" Puck was having too much fun.

Will went to join the race. He couldn't stop twitching; he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Why must she do this during the summertime? Why is she here? Can't she just leave my Glee club alone? They have to deal with her all year, you think she'd let them get a well-deserved break for two months!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Up next, the IM! Poor Quinn. Poor Artie.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters from Glee.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we got our Medley Relay! The order of strokes is first, backstroke! Then, breaststroke! After that, butterfly! And last is freestyle! Each stroke races two lengths of the pool! Backstrokers, mount your diving board!"<p>

As Santana got ready to swim first, Finn came up to talk to Mr. Schuester. "What did she say?" Finn asked. He was talking about Will's conversation with Sue.

"She said that she was planning something."

"I knew it," whispered Finn.

"I think that everyone should stay away from the slushie machines."

"Why, Mr. Schue?" Kurt joined their conversation.

"Well, I don't want to frighten anyone, Tina looks like she's dealing with enough right now, but Sue is planning something. She almost threw her slushie in my face." Kurt gasped. Will looked like he had a new thought and turned back to Finn and asked in a worried voice, "Why are there so many slushie machines?"

"Well, it's the popular thing of the summer. I guess that it's what everyone here wanted."

"Is it like this every summer? I've counted over five slushie machines already."

"There are fifteen," said Puck. "Let's start the Relay!" He blew the whistle and every team's backstroker dove into the pool. "Start! Begin! Comienza! Inizio! Anfaing!" Puck must have been bored.

"What was that last one?" asked Kurt.

"German?" Blaine guessed. Kurt shrugged.

"No, it's not like this every summer.," said Finn, getting back to their previous conversation. "I've heard that last summer, the favorite was pizza with extra anchovies," Kurt shuddered, "and the summer before that, it was baklava."

"Kurt, you'd better get ready," Puck said, pointing towards Santana, who was a couple of strides away from their end of the pool.

"Oh!" Kurt was just in time to dive over Santana as soon as she touched the side of the pool.

"You know what I think, Finn? I think that Sue convinced the Director that slushies were the big thing, just to make it so that they would all be here and then she got Sandy to invite all of us here so she would be able to smother us in a slushie mountain!"

"I really don't feel like having a slushie war today," groaned Finn. "I have to clean up after the pool party!"

"Sucks for you," said Puck.

"You have to help too," Finn countered.

Puck only shrugged and turned back to the race. "The Glee clubbers are in the lead! The Stingrays are coming up close behind, though! Swim faster, Kurt! And it looks like the Manatees are coming in last; finally, their backstroke swimmer made it both laps! I thought I'd have to go in there and save you! Why name yourself the Manatees? They're so slow! I guess it fits you, though."

"Puck, just shut up!" said the Director.

Puck rolled his eyes and stared silently at the race, until, "Mr. Schuester, get up there!"

Schue was still talking with Finn. Kurt had made it to the diving board. "Oh, geez," muttered Schue. "Sorry, guys."

"Just get in there, Mr. Schuester!" screamed Santana. Will dove without a moment's hesitation at that shrill voice.

"Calm down, Santana," said Kurt as he got out of the pool.

"Sorry, I just really want to win," she blushed. Then resumed screaming, "You've got a lot to make up for, Mr. Schue! You could have cost us the race!" She kept shouting, alternating between words for encouragement to words of anger and scolding.

Blaine got ready to swim freestyle, even though Schue hadn't yet made it to the other end of the pool. "With Santana acting like this, I think it's best to get ready early."

* * *

><p>Tina was sitting with the rest of the Glee club, well, minus Mercedes, Sam, and Quinn who still hadn't turned up after her disappearance, and Mike, who was over by the diving boards, even though he wouldn't be swimming. She was actually starting to enjoy herself because she hadn't seen Clement at all, except for that first time, which she was beginning to think had been a hallucination. She watched the race contentedly; Kurt was skimming across the water with ease. She looked back at Mike and saw that he looked distressed. He was talking with Finn, who was gesturing towards a slushie machine. <em>What could be going on over there?<em> Tina decided to check it out.

"I'm going over to talk to Mike, guys."

"Do you want anyone to go with you?" asked Rachel.

She shook her head. "No, I don't think that Clement is around anymore. I haven't seen him."

"Are you sure?" asked Artie.

Tina nodded and smiled, showing her friends how thankful she was for their concern. Tina then walked off to see went to see Mike. She was about to turn the corner to the diving boards when someone gripped her upper arm and dragged her into the pool supply shed. Tina would have screamed, if not for the hand that was over her mouth. She saw the door to the shed slam shut and then she could barely make out a figure by the door. The only light in the shed was through a hole in the side and as her eyes got accustomed to the lack of light, she saw Clement by the door.

"Hello again, Beautiful," he said smoothly. "I'm sorry it's been so long; a year in fact. It's my birthday and do you know what I want more than anything?"

Tina couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't react to anything that was going on except to freeze. Clement came closer. "I want to actually kiss you; for real. I want you to like it." He came closer and touched her hand. This jerked Tina out of her frozen state, she quickly backed up to the back wall of the shed, pressing herself as far away as possible. Clement just kept coming closer. _There's no way out? I've gotten myself into a corner? What am I supposed to do now? I don't even know where I am!_ She looked around desperately. "Pucker up my sweet Asian cherry blossom."

Tina's hand reached around for something, anything to help her in her situation. The majority of the things she found were squishy or soft, nothing really to fight with—until her hand found a football. She kept that hand there, still feeling with the other hand if there as anything else that could be useful. Clement was really too close now and as soon as he put his hands on her shoulders, Tina threw the football in his face. "Argh!" It had struck him in between the eyes, so he quickly tried to move to cover his face with his hands, but Tina was too quick: she heaved an inner tube, what her other hand had found, over his head and over his shoulders, effectively trapping his hands mid-reach.

Tina pushed him to the side of the shed and ran to unlock the door. It was held by a thick string on a hook and it was hard to get off in the semi-darkness. Behind her Clement began to squirm out of the inner tube. Finally, Tina unlatched the door and ran out into broad daylight. She had to squint until her eyes got adjusted, but she knew the direction that Mike was in, so she ran that way as best she could.

"Come back here!" Clement was running after Tina and still struggling with the inner tube. "It's my birthday, you know!"

"Mike!" cried Tina. Mike turned around and saw her running towards him, pursuedby Clement.

"You chose _him_ over me when I'm the most brilliant out of our Asian circle?" Clement seemed truly baffled. "You chose Mike, someone who is a disgrace to our standards! Since when do you see an Asian dancing?" He had finally managed to free himself from the inner tube. He stopped running as Tina got closer to Mike. Clement secured both of his hands around the inner tube and threw it through the air like a Frisbee towards Mike. Or, at least he tried to throw it at Mike, but the inner tube ended up flying a little to the left and higher than Clement had expected. It ended up hitting Blaine's head and spinning down him like a horse-shoe and then around like a hula-hoop, effectively trapping Blaine as Clement had been trapped earlier. Since Blaine was standing on top of the diving board, he was knocked off balance by the inner tube. "Whoa!" he shrieked as he fell off, luckily Kurt was there to catch him.

Clement starting running towards Tina again thinking, _It _was_ a good plan, but I'm just not bred for sports!_

"Eeep!" Tina screamed.

"Don't worry, Tina, I'm here," assured Mike, but Tina still looked scared. She whipped her head around for an escape route. After a second, she decided to dive into the pool. Luckily, she ended up in her Glee clubbers' lane and managed not to hurt anyone since Mr. Schuester had just made it to their side and was safely under the diving board. When Tina gasped for air, she heard Clement jump in after her. Tina quickly swam the fastest stroke she could: freestyle.

Clement was swimming after her. "I'm coming, Tina!" yelled Mike as he jumped in the pool too.

"Oo! Here we have an unexpected turn of events! Instead of midget number one racing freestyle for the Glee clubbers, we have the Cohen-Chang Chang gang and a newcomer, also Asian and—oh." Puck stopped when he realized that the other Asian must have been who Tina was talking about. "I'll save you, Tina!" said Puck, but as he scanned the pool, he realized that someone—other than Tina—actually needed saving. Someone was drowning! "Oh, man!" said Puck. He grabbed his rescue tube and jumped in to save whoever was drowning.

"Tina's swimming instead of me?" asked Blaine, who had succeeded in freeing himself from the inner tube.

"She's trying to get away from Clement," explained Kurt.

"That jerk who threw the inner tube at me?" asked Blaine. Kurt nodded.

"How are we going to win the race with _Tina_ swimming?" worried Santana. "I mean, she's fast, but how will we get her to turn around once she gets to the other side? She might just get out of the pool and keep on running!" As Tina reached the end of the pool, Santana screamed, "Tina! Tina turn around and come back this way!"

"Turn around right into her attacker?" said Kurt. "Yeah, because that's totally what I would do if I were trying to get away from someone."

Mike had reached Clement before he could overtake Tina. Mike pinned Clement to the far wall, near Tina. "Ahh!" Tina flinched away from Clement. She ducked back in the water and pushed her feet against the wall, propelling herself away from Clement. Then, she started swimming back to the diving board end of the pool.

"Yes! Go Tina! Faster!" cried Santana. Tina didn't need any encouragement, though. The thought of being attacked by Clement in the pool again was enough of the boost that Santana wanted. Tina quickly overtook every other team's swimmers.

The Manatees, though, weren't a threat as their swimmer was currently being saved by Puck. "I warned you Manatees—Jacob?" Jacob Ben Israel was the one Puck had saved.

"I think that mouth-to-mouth will be necessary," Jacob said.

"Ew, man!" Puck sort of threw him to the deck of the pool area.

"Hey, Mr. Referee! Referee the race!" yelled Santana.

"Gosh, okay!" He paused for a moment and then declared, "Tina and the Glee clubbers are the winners!" When Tina made it to the other side, Kurt and Blaine helped her out of the water and offered her a towel. Tina took it with shaking fingers.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the pool, Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany, and Lauren were severely whacking Clement with pool noodles.

"Want to join in on the fun, babe?" asked Mike form across the pool. He had a handful of pool noodles fresh from the pool shed.

"Go get him, Knives Chau," said a hauntingly familiar voice. They all turned around to see Sue Sylvester in her track/bathing suit. "Trust me, it's therapeutic."

Tina nodded and went to join in on the kill.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dance Competition is coming up! If it's not in the next chapter, then it'll be in the one after that. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters from Glee.

* * *

><p>Sam found Quinn at the playground. He hadn't been looking for her, he had really been avoiding Sandy. But, now that he saw Quinn, he realized that he needed to talk to her. She was sitting at the top of the slide, hands on the overhead bar. Her face was expressionless, eyes glazed. Her nose was still cherry red from crying.<p>

Sam moved to sit on one the fire truck bouncy seat (the ones with the spring underneath). Quinn didn't acknowledge his presence, until she whispered, her voice barely perceptible, "I wish that I was five years old again." Her eyes drifted to the two girls playing in the sand box, they were making a castle. "I think that I was happiest when I was five. I had my parents and my sister, I was pretty when I was five, the kids at kindergarten were nice to me, and…I didn't have to worry about anything. Not growing up or the future or what I'm supposed to do with my life…like I have to worry about now."

Sam got up and climbed the playhouse to sit behind Quinn. "Why worry? Why not just wait and see how everything plays out? You're still in high school."

Quinn shook her head and answered, "High school is when you're supposed to figure everything out, especially if you're a senior. I don't know what college I want to go to or what I want to become…" she trailed off. She didn't want to start crying again.

"The problem is that you worry too much. Maybe if you stop looking for answers, they'll find you."

"I don't work like that. I don't ever want to be surprised when my life takes a turn again."

"But not everything works the way we think it will. The things that don't happen in our lives, maybe even the ones that we really wanted, are for the better. You will come to the point in your life when everything is as it should and when you're truly happy. And then you'll know that everything happens for a purpose. You'll think that it was a good thing that Sam left because now I have the best life possible with this great new guy." Sam shrugged.

Quinn said, "But that's in the future. How do I get there?"

"You just have to be patient. But, I promise you that it will happen." He smiled and continued, "You're going to find the best guy for you and then you'll think: 'Why did I ever like Sam? Sam can't even compare to this guy!'"

Quinn almost cracked a smile, "Maybe."

"Just trust me."

"Trust a guy who speaks Na'vi?" Quinn started giggling. "Hey, let's go back to the party. I want to get my life started right."

They slid down the slide together and then left for the pool.

* * *

><p>"Emma, are you going to watch the dance competition?" Will Schuester sat down on the chair across form her's.<p>

"Watch?" Emma looked almost shy. She then blushed, "Well, I was hoping that we could dance together, but if that would ruin your chance of—

Will kissed her. Emma allowed herself to enjoy the kiss until realizing that she hadn't yet brushed her teeth after lunch. She started flailing her arms, breaking the kiss. "Will! I didn't get to brush my teeth!" She hurriedly rummaged through her bag.

Will rolled his eyes. He grabbed Emma's hand, "So, I take it that you didn't take your medication today?"

Emma stopped. "I've been getting off it actually," she admitted quietly, hoping Will wouldn't be able to hear her.

"You can't do that, Emma. You don't just get off of something."

"That's not true. People stop smoking all of the time and drinking and—

"This is different, Emma. Remember how good you were feeling when you took your medication? Not taking it now brings you back to where you were, when you couldn't do certain things because it freaked you out."

Emma had taken out floss and was now flossing her teeth. "I bet that if you take your medication now, that you'll be able to go into the pool in an hour."

Emma stopped flossing. "The pool," her nose wrinkled at the thought. "I didn't bring my medication," she slanted her eyes to the ground.

"Yes, you did. You're always prepared for everything. Who brings a rolling pin and their own napkins to a pool party? I bet you have a first aid kit in there."

"Well, of course!"

"Okay," Will thought for a moment. "I bet you have mosquito candles in there, a flashlight, a lifejacket."

"Don't be absurd, Will," Emma's face was coloring again.

"Binoculars, closed-toed shoes, your retainer."

"You know I have a retainer?"

Will continued, "Pepper spray, Kindle, un-starched surgical gloves, and a cheese grater."

"Well, I might have all of that stuff…"

"And your medicine is in there too. Come on, Emma, I know it is."

"Fine, so everything you said _is_ in my bag. I'll just take my medication if it'll make you happy."

"Thank you, Emma. This pool party will be a lot better for you once you do. Trust me."

"Sure, trust a guy who puts margarine in his hair," muttered Sue. She was tanning a few seats off, but she had catlike hearing.

"What's in your bag?" Finn asked Rachel.

* * *

><p>"We should start practicing for the dance competition, you guys!" ordered Rachel.<p>

"It's almost two o'clock, we have no time," Tina pointed out.

Rachel shook her head, "Finn has just informed me that the first half hour is warm-ups and just anyone who wants to dance, then the competition starts. I was thinking that we could perform a whole musical number since we are a Glee club. We shouldn't get lazy just because it's summer!"

"What makes you think that we want to dance with you?" asked Santana.

"Well…" Rachel didn't know how to answer that one.

"Brittany and I are a team. We're gonna blow you guys away!"

"Fine. But, we'll be the ones winning," Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Who is going to be on my team?"

"Well, that depends, who else is a team captain?" said Arite.

"Brittany and I are a closed group," Santana crossed her arms. "Come on, Brit, we should practice."

"I kind of want to do my own song. But, I'll be in yours too," Sam added.

He and Quinn had come back from the playground. Quinn looked much better and Sam assured Mercedes that everything was good between them. Mercedes had been suspicious about his wording, _Not _too_ good I hope_, she thought.

"I have a song that I want to do too, but I'm open to more people in my group," said Kurt. He had a song that he'd wanted to do for awhile now.

Rachel, sensing that she was about to lose everyone to Kurt, quickly came up with a solution, "I don't see why we can't do two songs." She flashed everyone a big smile. "We'll do Kurt's song and then the song that I had in mind."

Kurt nodded, "Sure, Rachel."

"Is there anyone not doing the competition?" Rachel asked.

"Well, Puck and I are sort of working," said Finn. He knew this would disappoint Rachel and that was not what anyone wanted to do.

Rachel's face fell. But she had another idea, "Hey, Mr. Schuester!" she called. Their teacher looked around. "Do you want to be in our group for the dance competition?"

"No, but thanks, guys. Emma and I are entering together."

"So, that's everyone, except for Puck, Finn, Brittany, Santana, and Mr. Schue? We can still do this! Let's go practice!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Porcelain, come here a minute," Sue Sylvester was still tanning. Kurt was about to join the group for a rehearsal before the dance competition, but he didn't want to anger Sue by ignoring her.<p>

"Yes, Sue?"

Suddenly, Finn came out of nowhere and knelt next to Sue, bowing his head down. He lifted his arms and in his hands was a slushie. Sue promptly took it from him and then drank a small sip to test it. "Sensational! Avocados, cotton candy, and of course, whey protein! What do you think, Porcelain?"

"Um, Ms. Sylvester?" said Finn awkwardly.

"You may go." She waved him away and then looked expectantly at Kurt.

Kurt couldn't believe that Sue Sylvester was asking him about her slushie. He really didn't know quite what she was asking. "Well, I prefer to be slushied by coconut flavored slushies because they're easiest to get the stains out because it's not colored."

Sue chuckled, her eyes flashing darkly. "I wasn't asking you if you want to be slushied by _this_. I was merely inquiring as to your opinion on the flavor."

"Oh," he had to admit, the flavor didn't sound particularly appealing. He decided to change the subject, "That's an interesting swimsuit, Ms. Sylvester."

"Thanks for noticing. It's of my own design."

"It certainly suits you."

"That is a travesty!" Sandy had once again managed to butt in on a conversation. "There's a reason that swim wear is not inspired by sweat suits!"

"And what about you? Is that glitter I detect? Where did you get that in the last hour?"

"There's glitter in my sunscreen, jealous?" Perhaps Sandy actually thought that Sue _would_ be jealous the way he was smirking. "Perhaps you would like to try some?" he asked Kurt. "I could do your back." Kurt shuddered, shoulders shaking. "Oh! Poor thing, you're cold. Here," Sandy was removing his cardigan that he had tied around his shoulders, "this will keep you warm." Kurt stood stock still as Sandy draped the cardigan over him. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Um, Kurt, are you coming to practice with us? We're doing your song next." Blaine had been watching the conversation, not sure when he should interrupt. But, seeing Kurt end up in this situation with the creeper, he had decided that it was time to intervene.

"Hold it right there, Porcelain and…wow, you remind me of a koala, from now on, your new name will be Koala bear or Cuddly Koala when I feel like it. Anyway, what song?"

"There's a dance competition soon."

"Dancing…and singing is involved how?"

"We're a Glee club, singing is kind of unavoidable," explained Kurt.

Sandy hadn't taken his eyes off Blaine. He hadn't seen him this close up before. "You must be Blaine," he extended his hand to him. Blaine looked at Kurt, whose expression said _Don't take it!_

Blaine turned to Sue instead. "I love your swimsuit."

"Why thank you, Koala bear."

Sandy looked lost. He took his hand back. He had to think of something to say and quick before they left. "I like your swimsuit," Sandy said to Blaine.

Blaine decided to be as polite as possible, thinking that it would get him and Kurt away from Sandy quicker, "Thank you, and I see that pink is your color too."

Sandy's cheeks turned pink, flattered that Blaine had acknowledged him.

"I find pink to be ostentatious. Porcelain's purple is a much better look," said Sue.

Since the cardigan that Sandy had put on him was pink, Kurt felt that Sue had given him a blessed opportunity to take it off. He was quickly stripped of it and handed it back to Sandy.

"I think that on the certain person, pink looks simply _divine_," his voice turned to sugar when he said that last word, looking directly at Blaine.

Sue had noticed how Sandy was looking at Blaine and how Kurt was confused between gaining Sue's approval and how Sandy was looking at his boyfriend. Now, Sue Sylvester liked the Glee club to feel as much discomfort as was physically and figuratively possible, but she also felt that Sandy was just plain creeping her out. "Porcelain and Koala bear, get out of here and go practice your routine! I don't want to see any slacking or any incorrect formations out there! March!"

Kurt and Blaine left with no hesitation. Sue turned to Sandy. "After this competition, you will get them in the pool. We have one thing left in our arsenal: Chicken fights! This is a Glee club, which means that they are all competitive. Play to their competitive side!" As Sandy dejectedly walked towards the open deck of the where the dance competition would take place, Sue called back to him, "And don't you ever insult my taste in clothes again! If I didn't need you for this plan you would already be six feet under, pal! You hear me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Up next is the dance competition!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters from Glee. The songs in this chaptter are also not mine.

* * *

><p>The dance competition was being held in a corner of the pool deck where soft grass grew during the summertime. There was a live band on the grass up next to the gate playing all of the popular summer dance hits. People were already dancing, but the real competition had yet to begin.<p>

The Glee club had a quick practice, really just mapping out what they were going to do, not having time to do a run-through. The band was playing "Who Run the World (Girls)." Those in New Directions who knew the dance from the music video (Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, and Blaine) imitated Beyonce's steps.

Once the band finished, the band's singer, Crista, announced, "We're now going to start the dance competition! Mr. Collis, the director of today's pool party will be judging along with some of Glenmoor's finest members:Rod Remington, Ms. Beiste—

"Coach. I prefer Coach Beiste," she corrected.

"And Ms. Sylvester—

Sue smiled. "And _I_ prefer Emperor Sue!" She crossed her arms and smirked at Coach Beiste, who just shook her head.

" Okay, then. Let's get things started! One, Two, Three, Four!"

The band started playing Britney Spears' "I Wanna Go", but the Glee club had yet to start dancing. All of them were thinking about how they were doomed if Sue was judging them. They had no chance. "Hey, New Directions! Start shaking your tailbones!" screamed Puck from the lifeguard's chair; this jump-started the Glee club who started dancing in a flurry of jumps and motion, trying to retain their group among all of the other dancers.

"Do I have to start singing, Rachel?" asked Brittany. "I didn't know we were doing a Britney Spears song, but I can wing it." Rachel looked troubled; she broke away from where she was dancing with Mercedes to have a better look at the band. "Rachel?" prompted Brittany.

"No, Brittany, we just have to ask them to play the right song for us, and then we'll sing."

"Or _you_ will," muttered Mercedes. She wasn't in the best of moods. She was dancing with Kurt and Blaine, but she was watching Sam. He was twirling Quinn around, who had a humongous smile on her face. Sam was smiling back.

"What's wrong, Mercedes?" asked Kurt.

"Nothing that I can't fix." She yanked Sam's arm and pulled him over to the side. "Are we already going to have to do this?"

"Um...do what?"

Mercedes sighed angrily, "You're hitting on Quinn, aren't you?"

"No!" Sam's eyes grew wide. Mercedes glared at him. Before she could walk away, Sam added, "Of course I'm not. How could you think that?"

"You two _do_ look good together," said Mercedes, looking Sam in the eye to judge his expression.

"_We_ look good together." He took Mercedes' hands. "I'm yours."

Sam went up to the front to where the band was playing. After they finished the song, Sam conversed quietly with the band. One band member produced a guitar from another case and handed it to Sam. Crista turned the mic to Sam. He spoke into the mic, "I just wanted to sing this next song—but keep dancing! The dance competition is still going on." Sam looked a little embarrassed for a moment. _What am I doing singing? This is a dance competition! _"I guess this song could test all of you dancers' versatility? It's kind of a different dance song," Sam tried to justify. _But this _is_ what a Glee club does: express their feelings through song. _"This next song is for my girlfriend, Mercedes." He started with a short introduction, playing a few chords on the guitar and then he started singing.

_Well you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>And now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some<em>

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<p>

Sam locked eyes with Mercedes. She stopped dancing and just stood there staring, a smile creeping onto her face. Kurt touched her arm and when she didn't turn to look at him, he whispered, "Mercedes, keep dancing, or you'll be disqualified. Ms. Sylvester is watching us like a hawk."

Mercedes started to sway slowly, still watching Sam. She wanted to go up and sing with him, but hearing him sing to her was an absolute dream come true. And, anyway, she wasn't sure if her voice was suited to this kind of music.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
>Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing<br>We're just one big family  
>And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love<em>

"I love you Mercedes," Sam said into the mic. He blew her a kiss before resuming the song.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/j/jason_mraz/im_ ]__  
>Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me<br>Open up your plans and damn you're free  
>Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours<br>Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
>I like one big family<br>It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love love love_

Sue Sylvester was watching the song and public display of affection with sheer horror plastered on her face. _I really _do _hate Glee clubs! Now they're all going to want to sing a song to their significant others! Is this a dance competition or will this turn into a singing competition? I can't let that happen. Blondie and Mercedes are disqualified from my judge's radar!_ She glanced over at the other two judges. Rod was smiling and swaying to the music, Coach Beiste was watching the other members of the glee club with an amused smile. Sue glared at both of them, trying to decide which she loathed more._  
><em>

_I won't hesitate no more  
>Oh no more no more no more<br>It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure  
>There's no need to complicate<br>Our time is short  
>This is our fate, I'm yours<em>

No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>This cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours

Sam ended the song, looking to Mercedes for approval. She ran up to him as soon as he put the guitar away.

Meanwhile, Will was dancing not too far off from the rest of the glee club with Emma. _Just how I taught them to resolve conflict!_ Will Schuester was beaming with pride. Mercedes looked much happier now and Quinn didn't even look too upset anymore. He twirled Emma around on more time and then asked, "Are you ready?"

"For our dance?" Will nodded. Emma nodded back and whispered, "Okay. Even though I don't have proper dance shoes on." She looked panickedly at her bare feet. "Why didn't I think of that sooner? Why didn't I pack my dance shoes in my bag? I can't wear my sandals, that'll be worse! Oo! But I could stub my toe or trip or fall into the pool or— I _did _bring galoshes.

"Relax, Emma. You're allowed to be barefoot at a pool party. We'll do fine. We practiced this."

"Once," muttered Emma.

Will took her hand and led her to the band to request their song. The band acquiescedand gave the mic to Will. The band started playing the song and then Will sang:

_Though I've tried before to tell her  
>all the feelings I have for her in my heart<em>

He took Emma hand, leading her to the center of the dance floor. Emma followed him, blushing a little and not meeting Will's eyes. Will continued to sing to her, trying to catch her eyes.

_Every time that I come near her  
>I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start<em>

Every little thing she does is magic  
>Everything she do just turns me on<br>Even though my life before was tragic  
>Now I know my love for her goes on<p>

Will twirled Emma around in front of the band. Emma looked around at the other dancers and noticed that the Glee club was standing in shocked silence. Some of them had stopped dancing. They weren't shocked in a bad way, they were really thinking: _This is kind of embarrassing _or_ I wish Finn would do that for me _or _They're sort of sweet together_ and _This is just too disgustingly sweet, I'll have to see that hot dentist again, Dr. Howell _and one thought was echoed in everyone's head: _Finally!_

_Do I have to tell a story  
>of a thousand rainy days since we first met<em>

Will pulled Emma closer, singing only to her. Emma finally looked into his eyes and couldn't look away.

Sue Sylvester was shocked into silence. Her mind was reeling trying to think of something other than what was happening. The only thing she could think of was this: _This is the most odious, erroneous, abominable, detestable, revolting, and most scandalous thing that I have ever seen! _Coach Beiste, on the other hand, looked over at Sue's petrified figure and laughed. _You go, Will Schuester!_ thought Beiste.

_It's a big enough umbrella  
>But it's always me that ends up getting wet<em>

Every little thing she does is magic  
>Everything she do just turns me on<br>Even though my life before was tragic  
>Now I know my love for her goes on<p>

I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day  
>Ask her if she'll marry me<p>

Will's eyebrows went up questioningly. Emma blushed again and looked away with a smile on her face. Her gaze alighted on the Glee club again and she blushed harder before looking away.

_in some old fashioned way  
>But my silent fears have gripped me<br>long before I reach the phone  
>And before my tongue has tricked me<br>Must I always be alone_

Emma shook her head at that last line. She took Will's face in her hands and brought him close to kiss her. The Glee club's eyes went wide. Then, they realized that Will hadn't started singing the chorus because he was _still_ kissing Emma. Quickly, Finn, who was bringing refreshments to the band, picked up the chorus lines and the glee club began to sing with him.

_Every little thing she does is magic_

Rachel flew to Finn instantly. She took his arms, almost knocking over the glasses that Finn was holding, but he found a table to set them on safely before Rachel pulled him away to dance with her. Finn kept singing, but now he was singing directly to Rachel.

_Everything she do just turns me on  
>Even though my life before was tragic<br>Now I know my love for her goes on._

_Every little thing she does is magic_

_Everything she do just turns me on  
>Even though my life before was tragic<br>Now I know my love for her goes on._

Santana watched the spectacle that surrounded and disgusted her and then decided that it was time for her to turn this back into a dance competition. She walked up onto the stage and shoved the couple away slightly so that they were out of the way. She took the mic into her hands, ignoring the band behind her. She said to the crowd, "Well, that was sweet, wasn't it?" she allowed herself to smile slightly, looking more like a viper. "But now we really need to get back to the real dancing. Come up here Brittany," Brittany skipped happily up to join Santana, "it's time for some Katy Perry!"

She turned to the band behind her, Crista looked chagrinned by this pushy girl who was demanding the next song. "Which Katy Perry song?" she said, narrowing her eyes and taking back her mic.

"E. T." She took Brittany's hand and positioned them so that they were directly in front of the band, ready to dance and facing each other.

As soon as the song started, they started dancing, mirroring each other's moves, their bodies twisting with the fluidity of snakes. When they spun, they whipped their pony-tailed hair around in a circle and then flipped it forwards and back up.

They turned to face the rest of the dancers and continued their synchronized steps, their timing was perfect with one another's because of the practice they'd had being Cheerios. Their dancing was sharp and quick to match the song's beat.

They were practically _decimating_ the male population of the dance competition; none of them could keep their eyes off of the girls. Most of them stopped dancing altogether to just stare in awe.

_Now _this_ is more like it!_ thought Sue.

Before the second chorus line started, Santana started dancing in a circle around Brittany. Santana started singing the second verse with the band, but only Brittany could hear. Santana danced closer, allowing her hands to run up and down Brittany's back. She kissed her shoulder briefly, "You're kiss is cosmic," she whispered into her ear, kissing her shoulder again.

_Well, at least this is more dancing. I taught them well. Well, except for that last part._ Sue was in better mood seeing two of her former Cheerios showing up the rest of the glee club.

Meanwhile, Artie looked a little worried. He was watching from the outskirts of the dance competition. _Am I going to have this problem again? _He sighed. _Well, at least Brittany knows what adultery means now._

Brittany looked slightly alarmed that Santana was acting like this in front of Artie, but it wasn't as if she didn't enjoy it. They now started to dance together, hand in hand, spinning together slowly. Santana was trying to stare down into Brittany's soul; she looked desperate for Brittany to pay attention to her. Santana would bring her face closer to try to catch Brittany's eye, but Brittany continued to look at Artie. Brittany was trying to give Artie reassuring glances.

Santana gripped Brittany's hand harder and whispered into her ear, "For you I'd risk it all." She brought one if Brittany's hands up to her mouth to kiss, which forced Brittany to whip her head back around to look at Santana. Her reaction had to be brief, though, because they had to dance again in their synchronized moves for the end of the song.

_Oh, shit. _Artie was going to have to have a talk with Brittany _again_. _We only _just_ got back together a couple of weeks ago! _

Once the song ended, Kurt whispered, "That was really good, Rachel."

"Well, we'll just have to be better." Rachel was usually unfazed by competition, but this was a _dance_ competition after all. _At least Mike isn't doing his own song!_ Rachel thought. "It's our turn!"

Rachel marched up to the band with a purpose. Crista was apprehensive of yet another person coming up to demand the next song, but she listened anyway, it _was_ her job.

"My group is going to sing the next two songs, so all you guys need to do is play the instrumental part!" Rachel gave them a cheery smile, not realizing how up front she had been.

Crista sighed. _With any luck, they'll be as good as those other groups. Hopefully I'll at least have something entertaining to watch while I once again don't get to sing._ "What song do you want to sing," Crista surrendered.

"We will be singing Duran Duran's "Rio" and "Love Shack" by the B-52s in that order."

"Cool," Crista gave the band a thumbs-up to signal them to start playing.

Kurt started the song, sauntering up and down the line of New Directions dancing behind him.

_Moving on the floor now babe you're a bird of paradise.  
>Cherry ice cream smile I suppose it's very nice<br>With a step to your left and a flick to the right  
>You catch that mirror way out west<br>You know you're something special and you look like you're the best._

Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand.  
>Just like that river twisting through a dusty land.<br>And when she shines she really shows you all she can  
>Oh Rio Rio dance across the Rio Grande.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany had gone over to talk to Artie. Santana watched her leave and then turned to dance to keep her mind off of Brittany. She was determined to win this contest.<p>

"You were great," said Artie. He tried to meet her eyes, but he gave up after an unsuccessful attempt.

Brittany smiled at the compliment, but noticed that something was off. "Is everything okay, Artie?"

"I don't know, Brittany. Do you love me?" He looked fiercely into her eyes at this point.

"Of course I love you!" Brittany looked very confused. "We got back together, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. I mean, look how many times Finn and Rachel have broken up and gotten back together." He shook his head, "Anyway, clearly, Santana has feelings for you. I know we've already discussed this, but it's still not over."

Brittany looked back to where Santana was. It was true that she had conflicting emotions. She knew that Santana loved her, but that she wasn't ready to let everyone else know. She decided to tell Artie how they stood at that moment. "She and I are over now. I know you think that she'll get between us, but remember how she's the one who loves me. I don't love her that way anymore. I love you." To prevent any furthur accusations from Artie, Brittany kissed him. "You should come sing the next song with us," Brittany suggested.

"But I thought Rachel was singing the whole thing."

"You can still dance with us."

"With you. Only with you," said Artie.

* * *

><p><em>Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand.<br>Just like that river twisting through a dusty land.  
>And when she shines she really shows you all she can<br>Oh Rio Rio dance across the Rio Grande._

Blaine, knowing every instrument known to man, pulled out a saxophone from where the band was about to play. The Glee club tried to keep dancing, but they were surprised at this new talent that was revealed to them.

_That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen, _thought Kurt. Mike took up the next singing part as Kurt went to dance with Blaine.

_Hey now wow, look at that. Did he really run you down?  
>At the end of the drive, the lawmen arrive you make me feel<br>alive alive alive _

Then, Kurt and Blaine went back to the middle of the New Directions and sang together:

_I'll take my chance 'cause luck is on my side  
>I tell you something I know what you're thinking<br>I tell you something, I know what you're thinking_

Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand  
>Just like that river twists across a dusty land.<br>And when she shines she really shows you all she can.  
>Oh Rio Rio dance across the Rio Grande<p>

Brittany wheeled Artie to join the New Directions at the front of the band. "Can Artie join us?" asked Brittany.

"Of course," said Rachel. She thought for a moment and then said, "And a good thing too." She looked at Artie. "Do you know that I'm singing the entire song?"

"Um...yes," he responded.

"And you know that most of "Love Shack" is sung by a male singer?"

"I knew that," he said, wondering what Rachel was up to.

"You can start us off, Artie," said a smiling Rachel.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We need a guy to sing. It's be weird if I sang the guy parts, not that it wouldn't be lovely, but I want you to sing it."

"You mean, be Fred Schneider?" Artie's face was either very excited or very afraid. The girls didn't know which emotion he was conveying and so they only they nodded at him, hoping that he would say yes.

"You do you know the lyrics, right?" asked Kurt.

"Of course I do! And I am the king of white-boy rap. Hit it!" The band started playing and Artie jumped in on his line:

_If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says  
>15 miles to the... <em>

"_Love Shack! Love Shack yeah I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway_," sang Rachel. Quinn, Tina, and Brittany then joined in on the next line:

_lookin' for the love getaway  
>Heading for the love getaway, love getaway, <em>

And then Artie continued again:

_I got me a car, it's as big as a whale  
>and we're headin' on down<br>To the Love Shack  
>I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20<br>So hurry up and bring your jukebox money  
><em>

Then, all of the girls sang for the chorus:

_The Love Shack is a little old place  
>where we can get together<br>Love Shack baby_

"_Love Shack bay-bee,_" said Kurt, dancing with Blaine.

Blaine responded, "_Love baby, that's where it's at_!"

And then Artie sang again:

_Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools,  
>'cause love rules at the Lo-o-ove Shack!<em>

And then Rachel:

_Well it's set way back in the middle of a field,  
>Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back<br>_

Mercedes and Tina switched off parts and sang:

_Glitter on the mattress  
>Glitter on the highway<br>Glitter on the front porch  
>Glitter on the hallway<br>_

And then all of the girls sang:

_The Love Shack is a little old place  
>where we can get together<br>Love Shack bay-bee!_

"_Love Shack baby,"_ Artie said, looking at Brittany who was wheeling him across the grass.

_Love Shack, that's where it's at! _

_Love shack, that's where it's at!_

Sam then took up the main part:

_Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin',  
>wearin' next to nothing<br>Cause it's hot as an oven  
>The whole shack shimmies!<br>when everybody's  
>Movin' around and around and around and around!<em>

Then, the Glee club moved to form a sort of circle around Mike, who had chosen Tina to dance with. Mike spun her around and around until Tina started to laugh uncontrollably.

Everyone joined in to sing:

_Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!_

_"Folks linin' up outside just to get down," _sang Artie.

_Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby_

_"Funky little shack! Funk-y little shack!" _were Artie and Brittany singing and then Artie took up the next part:

_Hop in my Chrysler,  
>it's as big as a whale<br>and it's about to set sail!  
>I got me a car, it seats about twenty<br>So c'mon and bring your jukebox money.  
><em>

Then everyone joined in to close the song:

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
>Love Shack, baby Love Shack!<br>Love baby, that's where it's at  
>Love Shack, baby Love Shack!<br>Love baby, that's where it's at_

_Huggin' and a kissin',  
>dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The judging will be up next. I'm thinking that there are two chapters left. It depends on how long the chapters run. This has been the longest chapter so far! Don't forget, Sue still has her evil plan for the Glee Club!<strong>


End file.
